Blu Farren
Farren Blu B. Farren (known as Farren by his friends) is an Earth Pony who is a 3rd generation adventurer. He is the only son of Curtis B. Brendan and Blueberry Explosion. He currently lives in Ponyville,with his falcon Falco, and occasionally his father. Family Farren is a 3rd generation adventurer in his family. His father, Curtis B. Brendan, and his grandfather, Red B. Farren, where also adventurers. Brendan named his son in honor of his late father, who passed away roughly two months before Farren was born. His father is now retired from adventuring and is an author of several books and counting. His mother, Blueberry Explosion, had been a stay at home mom during his foalhood. After Farren left home, she started a bakery in Manehatten. When Brendan came down for his first visit (still ongoing at the time of writing) he gave Farren a Falcon called Falco. Falco tends to be very active in Ponyville, and is often looking for something to do. Farren usually doesn't understand half of the things Falco does, but cares deeply for him. Personality Farren tends to be a calm, level headed kind of pony. He usually approaches situations with careful thinking after years of experience exploring caves, dungeons, islands, and etc. However he occasionally is still brash about situations and rushes in head on. He's always friendly, neighborly, and is willing to help anypony that needs help. He also loves to tell stories of his past adventures if anypony asks. He often times is confused and doesn't understand at least half of the things his crazy bird, Falco, does. Sometimes Falco will do things just to get on Farren's nerves, and sometimes it works. While they sometimes they get on each other's nerves, they still care for each other. It's just not very obvious unless in certain situations. He and his father have a rather quirky relationship. His father's knack for artifacts has been known to get them in trouble and often causes Farren to worry about his father's actions. However, most of the time Farren exaggerates his father's bad habits more than what it seems. His father also loves food and is extremely happy that Farren can cook. Just when Farren thinks his father has lost his marbles, he will straighten out and get serious when the situation calls for it. Farren and his mother have a very loving relationship, and it's extremely obvious. His mother often gives him nick names including her favorite one, "Blu Bunny". Farren is often embarrassed by these pet names when they're used in public and typically responds by putting his hat over his face. His mother is extremely generous and often bakes more than is needed, causing Farren to give the baked goods away so somepony can enjoy them. The Hat Farren's hat has been in his family for three generations of ponies now, starting with his grandfather. His Grandfather Farren bought the hat in the first town he went to at the begining of his journy. Ever since then, His grandfather has never been seen without that hat, until he retired from adventuring. He gave his hat to Brendan as he went off on his travels. Brendan has had many adventures and was almost never seen without it either. When Brendan retired he passed it on to his son when Farren first left home. The hat itself has been repaired a few times here and there throughout the years. Recently Rarity had repaired it and added some blue gems on the hat to "give it style". Skills Farren has picked up several survival skills throughout his travels as well as skills passed down from his father. He always carries a satchel filled with a first aid kit and various other things with him. His current satchel was custom made for him by a designer so that it closely resembles his cutie mark. He also has a large saddle bag that he uses when he goes on his adventures, keeping his father's advice (Always be prepared) in mind. Farren also knows a few herbal recipes that he has picked up along the way. He's rather strong considering he's an earth pony and is fairly fast runner after running away from many traps, including giant rolling balls. However, He's no athlete and doesn't compare to professionals. He does have rather good reflexes, eyesight and hearing after his experience through dangerous dungeons. Category:Earth Ponies Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters